muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Vriendjes Voor Altijd
'Vriendjes voor Altijd: De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat' (''Friends Forever: The Funniest Songs from Sesamstraat) is a CD-and-booklet of Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, produced by Rubinstein. The CD features 35 new songs composed by Henny Vrienten. The booklet contains the song lyrics and illustrations of the characters from Sesamstraat and Sesame Street. The lyrics were written by several famous Dutch poets. In 2011, the Album was re-released as a bounded booklet. Track listing #Sesamstraat Thema - Tommie and choir #Vriendjes Voor Altijd (Friends For Ever) - Tommie, Ieniemienie en Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #Ridder Tommie (Knight Tommie) - Tommie, Pino and Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #Lief lieveheersbeestje (Sweet Little Ladybug) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Onder Mijn Bed (Under My Bed) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Chris Winsemius #Heksenlied (Witchsong) - Frank, Ieniemienie, Gerda, Lot, Elvan and Sien #Aadje Piraatje: Zwemles (Little Aad the Pirate: Swimming lesson) - Aart, Lot, Ieniemienie, Tommie and Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Slaapliedje (Lullaby) - Purk Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Flip Broekman #Zeg, zal ik je eens even wat vertellen? (Hey, Shall I Tell You Something?) - Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Schröder and Busser #Bang voor de kapper (Afraid Of The Barber) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Silvia de Boer #O, als ik toch eens lezen kon (Oh, If Only I could Read) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Wij hebben thuis een gasfornuis (We Have A Stove At Home) - Peetje Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Purklied (Purk Song) - Purk Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Luchtkastelen van zand (Sky Castles Made Of Sand) - Aart Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Karel Eijkman #Toverpaard (Magic Horse) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Willem Knigge #Dierendokter Dik (Veterinarian Dik) - Lot (Pino,Ieniemienie and Tommie as choir) Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Driek van Wissen #Mijn achterkant (My Backside) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Lastpak (Nuisance) - Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #De tuinman en de roos (The Gardener and the Rose) - Frank Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #Knoop (Button) - Aart Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Alles blauw (Everything Blue) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Eric Hercules #De boom (The Tree) - Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Willem Knigge #Onderbroek (Underwear) - Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Mijn papa is geweldig (My Dad Is Great) Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Post voor konijn (Mail for Rabbit) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Opa’s kleuterklas (Grandfather's Kindergarten Class) - Aart and Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #Ik weet heus wel waar ik woon (I Know Very Well Where I Live)- Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Vogeltje Hendrik (Little Bird Hendrik) - Frank Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Mies Koppen #Ik Moet in Bad (I Have to Take a Bath) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Mijn Broer (My Brother) - Aart Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Sylvia de Boer #Hatschie (Achoo) - Ieniemienie, Gerda en Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Stoepkrijt (Sidewalk Chalk) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Willem Knigge #Morgen ben ik jarig (Tomorrow It's My Birthday) - Tommie and Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Ted van Lieshout #Purk's Badlied (Purks' Bathsong) - Purk and Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Waar zit het knopje? (Where Is That Little Button) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Juditch Nieken #Lampje (Light Bulb) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Sesamstraat Thema Cast *Renee Menschaar as Pino *Bert Plagman as Tommie *Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie *Judith Broersen as Purk *Sien Diels as Sien *Frank Groothof as Frank *Aart Staartjes as Meneer Aart *Lot Lohr as Lot *Gerda Havertong as Gerda and Aunt Peetje Musicians *Gert Wantenaar - accordion *Jac Bico - guitar *Jan Kooper - saxophones *Iwan van Hetten - trumpet *Bert Boeren - trombone *Dyonis Breukers - keyboard *Roland van Beveren - pedal steel guitar *Polle Vrienten (Henny Vrienten's son) - bassline from Morgen Ben Ik Jarig *Vincent Carmiggelt - diverse keyboard and percussion parts *Henny Vrienten - all other instruments Production credits :Produced by: ::Hennie Vrienten :Technic and Editing by: ::Vincent Carmiggelt :Mastering: ::Frans Hendriks :Recorded at: ::Krom & Hans Aalbers Recordings :Original Photograph and Illustrations by: ::Sesame Workshop, NPS and Leendert Jansen Trivia * At first the new cd with the new songs done by Henny Vrienten was meant to be an audiobook with CD. On the CD also meant 70 songs and would have been called Mijn Pappa is Geweldig (My Daddy is Great). The concept was dropped because more booklets and CD's would been a better idea. * Although the tracklisting states that it is Purk's Slaapliedje, the 8th track is actually Gerda singing "Toverfee" (Magic Fairy). * Sien is mentioned in the credits, but she is not performing on the CD * This is the fourth Sesamstraat booklet-and-CD in the series, following Dierendingen (Animal Stuff),Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen (Monsters and other scary things) and Slapen (Sleeping). * A CD with all new numbers hadn't been done anymore since 1996. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums Category:International Book and Audio